Foudroyant
by Ria Lee
Summary: A stronghold for ALL Sunako x Kyouhei fluff.
1. The Truth Behind the Bangs

**Disclaimed.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Welcome to **Foudroyant**, a stronghold for all one-shots and snippets related to Kyouhei and Sunako! I've been an avid fan of the anime/manga _Yamato __Nadeshiko __Shichi __Henge_ or simply the _Wallflower_ for quite some time now, and this idea of having snippets and one-shots of Kyouhei and Sunako compiled in one story is from a DG shipper friend of mine.

Anyway, foudroyant means **dazzling**, and that word alone leads us to our lovely Sunako because...well, you know why. ;)

* * *

**Foudroyant**

**One-shot ****1**: The Truth Behind the Annoying Bangs

_**"**'Cause we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you**"**_

* * *

"Akira-kun...Josephine...Hiroshi-kun...Count George...John..." Nakahara Sunako had been mumbling incoherent words and names the go with _blood_, _gore_, _formalin_, _dissected __bodies_, and _banned __movies_. She sighed, too happy to even wake up from her deep slumber. She was having a really weird dance together with her treasured mannequins while various organs and dissected frogs dipped in formalin swirled nonstop in the background. Her chibified form jumped up and down, up and down until she ran out of breath. Turning, she noticed a silhouette holding a pointed object, rainbows forming like a halo behind the shadow. It approached her, startling her so much that she had to open her eyes. Rubbing the sleep grit off her lavender orbs, she eyed the shadow blearily.

Then it sat beside her form, pushing the covers off her.

It dawned to her.

The man was none other than Takano Kyouhei, her mortal enemy, holding a sharp scissor, ready to chop off the overgrown bangs that was covering her pock-marked face.

"D-Don't you even dare do that, Takano," she hissed angrily, seething as to why he even dared to sneak to her room and carry the sharpened scissor around.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Kyouhei replied with false cheerfulness, holding the scissor up to her bangs. "I have some surprise for you," he added, poised to cut the split-ended hair any minute from now.

"TAKANO KYOUHEI!" Sunako erupted like the Eyjafjallajökull volcano in Iceland, successfully waking the other three pretty boys up.

"What was that?" moaned Yuki as he tried to sit up and went outside.

"Earthquake!" shouted Ranmaru and slammed the door on his way.

"Dinosaurs?" Takenaga peeked on one of the large windows after he went out of the room. He met the two boys on his way to Sunako's room to check out the ruckus.

"What was that?" Yuki repeated.

"Maybe it was Sunako and Kyouhei again. Why don't we check it?" Takenaga offered as he headed the route to the almost-haunted room of the only girl.

When they opened it, their jaws dropped to the ground in shock.

There she was, Nakahara Sunako, bleeding animatedly with Kyouhei hovering over her, shaking her almost-lifeless body. Yuki placed a finger on his chin.

"Why are you even here, Kyouhei?" he voiced out the thoughts of the two men carrying the wallflower into her bed and cleaning up the messy blood that came from her nose.

"I just tried to cut her annoying bangs, is all," Kyouhei shrugged his lean shoulders and showed to him the bloody scissors that was glinting mischievously under the ray of the sun. Yuki flinched.

"You know, you shouldn't show that bloodied stuff to me. You know how much energy I waste by just trying not to puke or anything," Yuki pointed out, face as white as a sheet.

"Oh, does this make you say _yuck!_ in disgust, pretty boy?" Kyouhei said, taunting the already green-faced Yukinojo. Takenaga tapped them in the shoulder and they got out of the room that looked less like a crime scene now, with Sunako sleeping back to her gothic wonderland.

* * *

"Good morning Sunako-chi!" Noi-chi greeted her fashion-illiterate friend that day. As usual, everyone looked at Noi as if she grew a second head just because she was greeting the _school's __scariest __girl_. Meh, as if she gives a damn about what they think.

"Noi-chan," Sunako greeted, her chibified form walking behind those four pretty boys that made those girls surrounding them drool. Noi jogged to their direction and began talking animatedly to Sunako, who was nodding nonstop.

"Ne, ne, Sunako-chi—okay, I won't call you that again—Kyouhei actually told me something," Noi muttered.

"Why will I care?" Sunako replied emotionlessly.

"Because it involves the overgrown bangs you have. Who would've thought you just used that to hide the b—" Without any warning, Sunako jumped on Noi. Good thing Sunako's chibified or Noi'll collapse.

"Do not make me give you one of my Johns, Noi-chan," Sunako threatened while Noi was sweating bullets.

"O-Okay..." she gave up and just whispered to her the _thing_ that Kyouhei actually told her.

* * *

"What the hell, Takano!" Sunako ran like a cockroach with the chibi form she was in. Kyouhei ran after her, hands clutching the sharpened scissors that he used just earlier. She dodged every attack while she was being straddled by Kyouhei, too desperate to cut the stupid annoying bangs that covered her pock-marked face.

Being followed by the other three, they went up and down the huge mansion, until Kyouhei managed to grab her overgrown bangs and her _secret_ was showed.

Then Kyouhei dropped the scissors to her feet as she sat up in shock.

_'Oh __no, __the __dazzling __creature __saw __my __secret, __saw __my __blush, __saw __my __BLUSH!'_she was screaming inside her head like mad.

She actually thought Noi was just being silly and bluffed or anything just to bring her and that damned dazzling creature together, but no. what she told her was the truth.

"_Kyouhei-kun __actually __wanted __to __cut __that __bangs __so __he __can __see __if __he __can __make __you __blush __with __his __actions __before __you __have __the __nose-__bleeding __fit,"_was what she exactly said.

Now why would Kyouhei want to see if he makes her blush? It doesn't make sense.

If Nakahara Sunako wasn't **that** dense, then maybe she could connect the dots and see the point.

Isn't it obvious?

Takano Kyouhei, in all his dazzling glory won't just say serious things such as that without any strings attached.

Maybe he's already falling in love.

Deeply.

* * *

**End.**

Constructive criticisms, suggestions, grammar corrections, or just pure loving will be much appreciated. Love you guys, stay cool. :)

**Ria Lee**, 110811


	2. Batteries

**Foudroyant**

**One-shot 2**: Batteries

_**"**__Only __you __can __love __me __this __way_**"**

* * *

Day 1

"Yuki? What's wrong?" hearing a hard thing collide with another made Takenaga hurriedly go out of the kitchen to check on what the fuss was all about. He then saw Yukinojo, slamming the television remote control again and again to the oak table, irritation painted on his face.

"This!" the youngest of the four hotties pointed to the remote, the poor contraption sitting idly on the oak table, battered and probably broken on the inside after being slammed so many times against a hard object. Yuki heaved his breath and turned to Takenaga.

"You remember yesterday, right? When I told you guys I already bought a new set of batteries for our remote control to save us five seconds of walking back and forth to change the channel?" seeing that Takenaga nodded, Yuki continued, "Well, it's all gone! I don't know how or _where_ it magically went, but hell, the person should've asked me in the first place so I could just buy a new one!" the blonde walked towards the TiVo and harshly pressed the button for it to change the channel. Takenaga then sat down, huffing as he did so.

Who wouldn't do such if some blonde _child_ suddenly wails in desperation after losing some batteries early in the morning, thereby ruining his peaceful start with some bacon and coffee? It was indeed an important battery alright, but anyone could buy one just by dropping by to a department store! Slowly, he realized how hard it was for them to buy things in the market alone, considering their appearances and how girls throw themselves to them. Yes, they do get some discounts or even free goods, but having some peculiar girls with nosebleed following them isn't exactly a good breakfast at this time. So he just clicked his tongue and proceeded on making himself some toasted bread, readying the plates on the table just in case anyone of the others decide to have something to fill their stomachs with.

However, meeting Nakahara Sunako this early wasn't exactly what he expected. Everyone in the house knows how much of a deep sleeper she is, and they just decided on having her cook for lunch instead of some heavy breakfast—as Takenaga already volunteered to do some services in the form of preparing a light breakfast for them. But then, Sunako was miraculously up early today, seemingly oblivious to the questioning eye of Takenaga, she chopped some carrots on the countertop and sliding them off to the pan.

"What are you doing?" Takenaga couldn't bring himself to just stare any longer. This is way too amazing to happen in real life. It's just 7:30, and Sunako usually doesn't wake up until 10. She then turned to him, clutching the knife in a murderous manner and then smirked.

"Cooking," she muttered, the creepy aura still not leaving her. He swallowed hard, preparing himself to ask another one, until she continued, "Hiroshi woke me up, and asked me to cook some fried shrimps for him. Since he doesn't eat much, and considering the rare chance of him doing so, I've decided to wake up early and devote all my time for this," she them explained happily, chopping vegetables as she did so. This puzzled Takenaga to no end. How could a model of the human body talk? '_That's__impossible.__Sunako__must've__hit__her__head__or__hallucinated__last__night__again,'_he thought, feeling the goosebumps involuntarily poking out of his skin.

"Oh," was all he could say. He then sat on the high chair, watching her smoothly move in the kitchen with such grace. He was slowly beginning to smell the aroma when a grumpy Kyouhei walked in, hair sticking out from all angles. The latter sat near Sunako and smirked as he watched her cook.

"So, you finally realized cooking at lunch is no good?" he mumbled.

"Hiroshi asked me to cook for him," Sunako stated in a matter-of-fact. Takenaga clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"You know, you shouldn't—" but Kyouhei cut him off with his mind-boggling reply, "I know."

"You know?" Takenaga spluttered incoherently as Sunako turned to face Kyouhei in a murderous manner.

"No, no, I-I-I mean…" Kyouhei stuttered, "I mean I know Hiroshi would do that because he…likes me?" now it was Sunako's turn to chortle.

"We all know Hiroshi never liked any of you four!" she guffawed more, "He only wants to hang out with me," she pointed out.

That was when they all kept quiet, waiting for her to finish cooking.

* * *

Day 23

Ranmaru tossed and turned as he breathed out a huge, stifled moan, feeling the blankets conform to his body. He yawned and looked at the time, hoping it's just 6AM, but alas! Today isn't probably his best day. He immediately got out of bed in a flash as he realized it's _already_ 3 o'clock in the _afternoon_.

"#$%^*^#% ! I still have a date at 3:30! How could I oversleep?" he cussed under his breath as he skipped all over the room, trying to wear his pants while pulling his shirt up. He ran to the kitchen only to find it empty, devoid of edible food whatsoever. He kicked the chair and decided to make himself some sandwich as he put on his shoes. He then dashed off, the clock above him silently celebrating for another marathon it just won.

**4:01**

* * *

"Where did you get that, Sunako?" Yuki was staring at the emotional girl as she was holding a single stalk of rose while dreamily walking to the kitchen. Takenaga looked up from the book he was reading and looked over his shoulder to witness another peculiar scenario unfold before him. _'Don't __tell __me __it's __that __human __anatomy __model __again,' _he thought.

"It's a rose, of course! Hiroshi gave me one, and he even told me he loves me!" she marveled on the rose with a scary aura she always emits. The two looked at her with weird expressions painted on their faces. Kyouhei, on the other hand, acted like nothing happened, twirling his pen every so often as he tried to answer his assignment, thereby puzzling Takenaga to no end.

'_Something __is __up __with Sunako and __Kyouhei's reaction__,' _he thought as he watched Kyouhei stand up and walk away to the direction of the rooms.

As they went back to their own businesses, the door suddenly slammed with a disheveled Ranmaru behind it. He stomped his way to the table and slammed the mails on it. He sat for a while on the sofa and was raking his red glory every so often.

"What happened to you?" Yuki dropped a query, watching him with a cautious gaze.

"WHAT HAPPENED? My date just ditched me because I was late! That damned alarm clock isn't working anymore! Whoever got the batteries from it shall pay!" he then turned dangerously to Yuki, who was pretty oblivious to the happening.

"DID YOU GET THE BATTERIES OFF MY ALARM CLOCK?" he pointed a slender finger to him, anger etched on every contours of his face. Yukinojo brought his hand up innocently as he shook his head.

"Why would I do that? The remote control still doesn't have any batteries on it at all! Don't just accuse me!" he shrieked and ran away.

'_What's __with __batteries __now?'_

* * *

"Sunako, your letter from Aunt just came," Takenaga knocked on the wallflower's door, hoping she'd open it after a while. He waited, but then some strange noise came out of the room, startling him to no end and made him hide on the nearest corner. He peeked and, to his utter surprise, saw Kyouhei close the door as he got out of the room. He tossed two small, cylindrical things and immediately pocketed them as he rounded to the opposite corner of where Takenaga was. The latter then proceeded to Sunako's room, in an attempt to just place the letter on her bed, but as he went inside, something by the corner intrigued him.

Hiroshi. Wearing clothes.

'_Is __it __just __me __or __Hiroshi __got __extremely __taller than usual?'_he stood in front of the human anatomy model and looked at him in the eye. He looked down and was shocked to see him standing on toy cars—one on each foot. He touched his back and felt a small, rectangular thing with antenna behind him, and then he lifted the shirt he was mysteriously wearing and was greeted by a walkie talkie.

He sat on the bed and silently thought about it, but then a sound woke him from his reverie, and, looking around, he got out of the room as fast as possible.

* * *

**Takenaga's POV**

What do those things mean? The batteries, the toy cars, walkie talkie, it all made some kind of connection, but I don't know which part. Four batteries were lost in the past month, which somehow makes sense as the walkie talkie needed two batteries, and maybe the toy cars were the recent addition to Kyouhei's experiment. The toy cars needed a battery each, which explains why Ranmaru's alarm clock never worked because Kyouhei sneaked in and got the two batteries on it. What's the use of the walkie talkie, then? Oh, I get it! The time when Sunako woke up early because Hiroshi somehow _asked _her to make some fried shrimps was probably the work of Kyouhei! He could easily deliver a message via Hiroshi's walkie talkie because he has the other part of the contraption! Also, the rose was already there, and Hiroshi _moved _to give it to Sunako with the use of the toy car! Of course! How dumb could I get for not thinking of such?

But a question remains though, why, _exactly_, would Kyouhei do it?

Oh, I got it. He has some weird way of showing some affection.

That boy needs to learn…

* * *

"I already bought you guys the batteries you needed," Takenaga mumbled as he propped a mashed potato in his mouth. Yukinojo and Ranmaru's eyes met and were having some idle glaring contest, while Kyouhei was too busy devouring some fried shrimps to even care.

"That's good!" Sunako stated as she sliced a beef and propped on her mouth. Takenaga nodded while drinking.

"Say, Sunako, do you think _anyone_ of us here could have harbored some affection for you?" This made Kyouhei cough out his food and laughed hysterically. Sunako eyed Takenaga with a questioning gaze as she ate more of what she cooked.

"No way, man! That's stupid! Who here would fall in love with Sunako?" Kyouhei let out a snort and a stifled laughter as he ate again. Takenaga smirked at him.

"You know, someone with a really weird way of showing it? Let's say _for __example_—just an example, mind you—someone who uses inanimate objects and batteries to profess their love to someone?"

Kyouhei just knew he should shut his mouth at that. He shot Takenaga a murderous, clandestine look, to which the latter only shrugged his shoulders in an effort to be as innocent as possible. Sunako, on the other hand, was too oblivious to even witness the two. She then shrugged and continued eating.

"I bet its Hiroshi you're talking about, right?" then she beamed at them with a murderous aura, making Takenaga and Kyouhei spit out the food they've been chewing.

"Seriously, guys, what the hell is wrong with you spitting out food?" Yuki pointed out, flailing his arms.

* * *

**End**

_Please enjoy this revised version! XD_

**Ria**, 110811_  
_


End file.
